The present disclosure relates to machine learning, and more specifically, to deep learning.
Deep learning, or deep structured learning, is a type of machine learning based on a set of algorithms that attempt to model high level abstractions in data. Some types of deep machine learning may be based loosely on information processing and communication patterns in the nervous system. Deep learning architecture include deep neural networks, convolution deep neural networks, deep belief networks, and recurrent neural networks may be applied to computer vision, automatic speech recognition, natural language processing, and bioinformatics.